


Harley's Harem

by Arendellecitizen, mattanimaniac



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, F/F, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Succubus, Tentacles, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: With her girlfriend and favourite playmate, Poison Ivy, in Arkham again, Harley Quinn is bored out of her mind. She and Ivy did everything together and now on her own, nothing else seems so fun anymore. But when a mysterious creature makes Harley a deal, it's something she can't resist and something that will make her and her friends very, very happy. (Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy x Catwoman x Batgirl, Smut, Canon)





	1. Chapter 1 - Seducing A Kitty Cat

Chapter 1 - Seducing A Kitty Cat

 

It was another dull, dreary evening in dull, dreary Gotham, and Harley Quinn was lying on the couch in her run-down apartment, flipping through the channels on her TV. Ever since her girlfriend, Poison Ivy, had been hauled off to Arkham again, Harley had been bored out of her damn mind.

She sighed deeply. "I miss ya red," she admitted to herself. She had wished that Ivy hadn't gone through with her evil plan or hadn't let a certain Dark Knight capture her so easily.

She heard a soft breeze rustling through the curtains on the open window. She lived in a pretty shitty part of town, but she wasn't worried about break-ins. She lived on the third floor, and besides, anyone who broke in would be met with a comically-oversized wooden mallet to the face.

As Harley looked at her window, she saw a little butterfly float into the room, being carried by the wind. Harley smiled. "Hey little guy," she said to the butterfly. She always did love insects and small creatures.

The butterfly then landed on her nose, resting its beautiful wings to prepare for another session of flying around.

Harley giggled. "Hey, my schnoz isn't a twig, you know."

The butterfly fluttered around the room for a few seconds before landing on the floor in the center of the room. Harley looked down at the small butterfly, admiring its wings, ebony black with faded patterns. It wasn't like any other butterfly she had ever seen before. Part of her wondered where it could have come from. Perhaps it was a little messenger from Ivy? Although if it was, it would be either green or red.

Suddenly, a strange black aura began to emanate from the butterfly. The aura began to spin, creating a swirling vortex of mystical energy.

"Woah!" Harley exclaimed, hugging her legs in surprise. She had seen many strange things in her life, so this wasn't much of a surprise in terms of strangeness, more like very unexpected, since most of this crazy stuff didn't happen very often.

When the energy from the vortex faded, Harley was greeted by what she could only describe as some kind of demon, with purple skin, pointed ears, and huge bat wings.

"Ummmmmm... Hi?" Harley said hello, unsure of what to do.

The demon turned to face her. "Hello, Harleen," she said in a calm, almost melodic voice like she was some sort of singer. "I am Daemorin."

"I should be surprised how you know my name, but I've seen weirder shit in my life," Harley admitted.

"Do not be afraid," She told her, soothingly. "I mean you no harm."

"Good, because if you did, I'd either kill ya or my girlfriend would kill ya." She then folded her arms and wrapped her legs together, making a rather smug face.

Daemorin chuckled. "Such a wicked, but sweet soul you are," she complimented.

"So… what are you? No wait don't tell me… you're related to Bat brain!"

"What?!" The demon exclaimed, rather confused.

"You've got bat wings! You must be related to Batman!"

"No, no, I am not related to the mortal you know as the Batman," Daemorin answered her. "I am a Succubus."

"Gesundheit," Harley giggled, playfully.

The demon rolled her eyes. "I'm a love demon, I charm males and females across the earth, taking their energy and providing them with comfort when they need it."

"So your Ivy with wings and horns, I get ya," Harley understood. "Whaddya want with a clown girl like me?" Yes what would such a powerful creature want with Harley anyway. Her eternal soul to sustain her life? Her body to become her slave? Such things Harley wouldn't give up without a fight.

"I'm offering you a chance to be like me… to become a Succubi."

Harley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wha?"

"I want to make you like me," Daemorin insisted. "Would you be interested in such an offer?"

"What's in it for me?" Harley asked, wanting to know the terms of this deal.

Daemorin smiled. "I know that the one you love is currently in prison right now. With my power, you could free her instantly, and have tonnes of beautiful playmates to be with, as you could have the power to make anyone bend to your whim."

Harley grinned, devilishly. "Oooh, that actually does sound kinda fun, now that I think about it." Her mind could only imagine the good natured mayhem she would create with this power and with Ivy at her side again, things would be all happy again.

"So… we have a deal?" Daemorin inquired, wanting to know if Harley had accepted her offer.

Harley thought for a second, before nodding. "Okay, demon lady, Pimp my Harley!"

Daemorin beckoned for Harley to come closer. "If you wish to become like me...you must submit to me. Kiss my lips and the power will be all yours.

Harley smirked. "Well, if it's submittin ya want." She grabbed the demons cheeks and passionate kissed her lips. Daemorin's lips didn't taste like anything else her lips had touched. She tasted like someone had turned the act of sex into a delicious sweet and it was this sweetness that coated her lips.

The black energy began to swirl around Harley as she and Daemorin kissed. Every cell in the clown girl's body felt electric: it was like the ultimate orgasm times a thousand.

"MmmmmMMMmmmmm!" Harley moaned, lustfully.

When their lips parted, Daemorin smiled as her work was complete. "My magic has transformed you, Harleen. You are now a succubus." She pointed to the mirror. "See for yourself."

Harley walked over the mirror, seeing her entire appearance had changed. Her eyes were now a golden yellow, her hair now naturally red and black all over, instead of being dyed over her blonde hair. Her outfit had changed to something that resembled a victorian prostitute, with corsets and fishnet stockings. Her arms were covered with gloves and a set of horns poked out from her forehead. On her back, was the biggest change, a set of small, but functional bat wings.

"Ooooh, you make me look good," Harley admitted. She was the most gorgeous girl in the universe and now, no one would be able to resist her.

"You like the appearance I have chosen for you?" Daemorin inquired.

"Hell yeah!" Harley replied enthusiastically. She loved it.

Daemorin chuckled. "I see my talents have not been wasted. I'll probably check up on you in a few days to see how things are going. Until then, enjoy yourself and bring lust and love to those who come your way." She clicked her hands and turned back into a black butterfly, flying out of the room on her merry way.

As Daemorin left, Harley suddenly felt an immense ache deep inside of her. She knew what it was: she was horny. She had never felt so turned on before.

"Shit," she muttered to herself. "Better find some action, fast." She climbed out of her window and took to the sky, her wings carrying her along with almost no effort. "Wow! I can fly faster than Superman!" She remarked as she soared through the air.

As she flew, she pondered who she would end up banging first. Perhaps she would go to one of Penguins old strip clubs. Those tuxedo girls could use some love. Perhaps she could fly to outer space? But Harley had a feeling her new sex drive couldn't sustain itself that far.

Eventually, she flew over the Gotham Museum Of Art, she noticed a certain acquaintance of hers on the roof. Selina Kyle, Aka Catwoman, crawling out of an air vent, with what appeared to be a priceless painting.

Harley smiled, landing on the other end of the roof from where Selina was. "This is gonna be fun."

Selina slid the painting into her bag. "Sorry,  _Portrait of a Gazelle,_  you're too beautiful to be in some billionaire's collection." As she put the painting into her bag, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Something that almost felt... familiar.

Harley frowned.  _Shit; forgot to ask how to do magic._

A voice appeared in her head.  _Oh hello, Harleen. It's me, Daemorin. I could sense you thinking of me?_

"Yeah, she muttered. "How do I do magic?"

_Oh magic? That's easy. Just think of what you want to do, and then you'll do it. It's as simple as that._

"So it's not like saying wingardium leviosa or shit like that?"

_No, nothing so archaic as that. This isn't the dark ages you know. Do think of me if you require further help._

"Got it," Harley thanked her new friend.

As Selina turned around, trying to see what she saw, she shrugged. "Must be getting late for me."

Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards her, and turned to see Batman approaching her. "Hello, Selina."

Selina smirked at her Bat-beau. It had been some time since they danced on the rooftops late at night. "Well, look who's here," she purred.

"I could say the same thing to you," The Dark Knight replied in his usual, gravelly voice.

"Come to chase me across the rooftops?" she wondered. "or are you gonna get kinky and put those bat-cuffs on me?" She walked over to him, running her claw along his torso.

"Bat-cuffs, eh? Good idea." He pulled them out from his utility belt.

Selina held out her arms, prepared to toy with batman as soon as her put the cuffs on her. She would escape anyway, like she always did.

Batman held her arms, gazing into her eyes. "Selina, you should just stop here. I know there is good in you. There is a better life out there for you."

"Same old Bruce," Selina remarked. "You should know by now, I'm a very bad girl."

"Funny you should say that," he said. "I...had a run in with Harley Quinn earlier."

"What's that got to do with things?" Selina wondered. She then looked at batman's chin. Under his cowl, the bit of his mouth usually seen was starting to look... paler.

"I just thought it was weird to run into both you and her in the same night."

Selina frowned. Batman didn't talk like that at all. Clearly it wasn't him. "You're not my Bat," she confronted him.

Batman sighed. "Alright, you got me." Harley's voice came out of his mouth.

"What the?!" Selina exclaimed, recognising the voice of her friend. "Harley?!"

Batman's form was consumed in a flash of red light as Harley appeared in her new succubi form. "Hey cats." She said, waving politely.

Selina raised an eyebrow at Harley's appearance. "Harley, what the fuck happened to you? You look like an anime convention reject."  _And a damned sexy one at that_ , part of her then thought.

"Long story, I'm a Succubus now," Harley remarked, simply. She didn't want to bother Selina with the explicit details. She just needed to screw her.

"A Succu-what?" Selina gasped.

"Just… relax," Harley said, her eyes glowing a deep purple colour. The purple glow began to resonate with Selina, causing her to feel, somewhat… strange, like some power was overwhelming in her in a rather warm, soothing way.

Harley smiled. "That's it, Miss Kitty. Just let it all go."  _Now I know how Ivy feels_ , she thought to herself.

"Yes... let it go... Harley..." Selina's eyes started to glow purple as well with lust. An attraction was forming between them now, strong and powerful like the sun and moon.

Harley grinned as her lips neared Selina's. "Kiss me, kitty," She requested.

Selina leaned in, kissing Harley's lips with love. She wrapped her claws around Harley's neck, getting into a very comfortable position.

Harley kissed back, feeling her gloved hand stroked Selina's rear, telling her what she wanted without saying a word.

Selina gazed into Harley's eyes, looking more like a puppy than a kitten. "Take me, Harley. Right here, right now. I want you to make me mine."

"Undress then, let me see those kitty tits," Harley cooed, enjoying having someone new to play with.

Selina unzipped her top, freeing her D-cup breasts out from her costume and into the cold open air, ready for Harley to judge them.

Harley gently squished her boobs. "They're bigger than I thought," she commented, feeling and pressing the soft flesh of Selina's tits.

"Mmmm!" Selina moaned as her breasts were toyed with. She liked that very much.

Harley licked Selina's nipples, gently kissing them with her beautiful, demon lips.

"Harley...Oh god..." Selina sighed in content, the mere feeling of Harley's kisses like ecstasy to her.

Harley felt a new surge of power through her body. She started to kiss Selina's breasts more and more, gently taking some bits of flesh into her mouth to suckle and kiss, the taste of human skin having never felt so good before.

Selina then laid down on the rooftop. "Please, Harley," she beckoned. "I can't wait any longer...please...I'm so wet."

Harley smiled. "What do you want, Kitty? Say it loud." She then pressed Selina's crotch to tease her.

"Fuck me, Harley!" she exclaimed, that one finger doing the trick.

Harley unzipped the rest of Selina's catsuit, pulling down her panties. "Let's see how many lives I can take." She then started to eat Selina out, taking her soft folds into her mouth.

"Ohhhh!" Selina cried out in pleasure. It was rare for women to take her like this, but then again Selina didn't have much of a social life outside of work.

Harley was getting voracious as she started to eat more of Selina, kissing the woman's sweet, tender folds, taking them as her own.

"Oh, fuck...oh, Harley...yes...yes, mistress..." Selina praised her new lover. Unbeknownst to Harley, her magic was altering Selina's mind, turning her into Harley's eternal love slave.

Harley kept licking Selina out, kissing her sweet beautiful pussy.

"Hnnggg!" Selina moaned,biting her lip and cumming into Harley's mouth.

Harley's eyes glowed brightly, her thirst half filled. "Good kitty, now pleasure me," she then ordered.

Selina purred, licking her lips. Finally, she could prove herself to Harley and be worth of her lustful desire.

Harley lay down, her own pussy being exposed in a flash of light. Harley's pussy looked so divine, so smooth. It was the labia a woman could only dream of having and it was between Harley's leg.

Selina got down like a cat and started to lick Harley up like a saucer of fresh milk. She was a hungry kitty now and Harley was the best treat she'd ever had and would ever have.

"Mmmmm…." Harley sighed in content. She could feel a sense of energy flowing through her. This was the true purpose of a Succubi, to have the pleasure given to them by mortals, to increase their power.

Selina was licking faster and deeper now, her submission to harley causing her to lick the best she could, her mind telling her she had to pleasure her mistress as best as she could so she herself would be rewarded with sex just as good.

Harley moaned loudly, a demonic noise added to her voice that sounded so inhuman, yet so seductive. Her eyes glowed purple again as Selina ate her out, the Catwoman's tongue being so smooth inside her.

"Good kitty… good fucking good kitty!" Harley moaned louder and louder.

Selina kept licking Harley more, the pleasure coursing through her tongue until Harley screeched in utter pleasure, her whole body glowing with demonic energy.

Harley never came of course. No fluids were released when she did, her whole body being rejuvenated by the energy.

Harley grinned and kissed Selina. "Thanks kitty."

"Meow," Selina said, her voice soft and cute, like the animal she imitated. "Let me be with you forever mistress. I love you so much."

"Ummmm…" Harley thought for a second. Her pleasuring of Selina seemed to have broken her mind completely. There was no way in hell she was going to be the same as she was before. Harley really did have the power of seduction on her side. "Sure, you can tag along with me."

Selina snuggled up to Harley, purring lovingly like the good girl she was.

Harley then had a thought. She needed a real challenge for her new powers, and she knew just the person who could be just that.

Problem was, she was locked in Arkham right now, but Harley didn't care, with her new powers. She could conquer the hearts of every girl in Gotham and possibly, the world.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's another smut idea with two chapters ready! Thanks to Matty for his help with the idea for the story. I originally was just gonna have this be Harley and Selina lovemaking, but the Succubi concept added a nice little twist. See you next time for some love from Ivy.

:3


	2. Chapter 2 - Pruning The Ivy

Chapter 2 - Pruning The Ivy

 

Poison Ivy sat on the bed in her specialized cell in Arkham Asylum, looking at the small potted plant that the doctors had allowed her to keep. It was a wildflower, with red-and-white petals. She sighed, reaching into her pillowcase and taking out a folded-up piece of paper. It was a letter that she'd received not long after she'd been sent back here. It said:

" _Hiya, Red! Heard you got tossed back in the loony bin again. That's gotta suck. I hope Bats didn't rough you up too bad. I'll water your flowers for you until you get home! XOXO Love, HARLEY._ " Just below the signature was a kiss mark in black lipstick.

Ivy kissed the letter. "I love you too, Harley," she said softly, professing her undying love for her little, cute, clown girl.

One of the nurses walked by, a young african american woman. "Alright Pamela, lights out," She said to her in a kind and caring tone. She was one of the nicer orderlies here at Arkham, even if Ivy didn't know her name. She had always treated her and the other villains like her who weren't so bad with respect and kindness.

Ivy sighed, depressively. "So soon, aren't you gonna let me water my baby?"

"You know the rules, Ivy," the guard told her. "Lights out means lights out."

Ivy sighed again. "Tell me something. Has there been anything in the news about Harley?"

"Not much," the guard reported. "She's been keeping very quiet, which is unusual for her."

"Oh. Alright. Thanks." She laid down in her bed as the nurse left her in peace, looking out the small window in the wall. The moonlight cast a pale glow onto her venomous green skin. She was missing Harley very badly at this point. Ever since she had run into the cute clown girl all those years ago, the two of them were inseparable. It was in moments like these, she truly understood her own feelings. While she had the power to win over the hearts of men and women merely by blowing them a kiss, it was Harley who had stolen her heart. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Harley was the woman she truly loved.

She hoped she was okay. Harley was always getting in trouble, and Ivy along with her, but Ivy always did try and bring some control over Harley's life, the good that did, but Ivy didn't care. She love Harley deeply and right now she wanted to be with her.

Little did she know, she might just get that wish.

Suddenly, in a flash of red light, Harley appeared in her cell, a happy grin on her face, but her outfit and body, as well as other parts of herself seemed noticeably different to her. "Hey, Red!"

Ivy sat up in her bed, startled. "Harley...? Is that you?" She asked, surprised at both Harley's appearance in her cell and her actual appearance

"In the flesh!" She cheered. She did a little skip over to Ivy and booped her on the nose with her finger. "How ya doin?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow with curiosity. Was this really Harley? It certainly looked similar to her and had her voice, but what if this was Crane playing a trick on her or some sort of hologram? Anything was possible in this kind of town. ""I...You...What happened to you?"

"Oh it's a long story, could you just hold my hand for sec?" Harley requested, holding out her hand.

Ivy did as Harley asked, taking her hand, unsure of why Harley had asked this of her.

"Perfect," Harley grinned. "You're gonna love this."

"Love wha?" At that moment the two of them disappeared in another puff of smoke, reappearing moments later in Harley's apartment.

"Ta Da!" Harley stated. "Home sweet home."

Ivy's eyes widened. "What the hell...?" She stumbled for a bit, dazed and confused. "How… did you do that?" She inquired.

"Well… would you really like to know?" Harley said, slightly unsure of how her girlfriend would react to the origins of her new abilities, as well as her new look.

"Oh god," Ivy facepalmed. "Don't tell me you stole Zatanna's magic wand again?" The last time Harley had done that, she had nearly caused an invasion of interdimensional creatures all over Gotham, something that the entire Justice League had to get involved with.

"No, no, no nothing like that, trust me! I learned my lesson," Harley answered, assuring her beautiful plant girlfriend.

"Then how?" Ivy asked.

"Well… I'm a Succubi now," Harley finally confessed the truth.

"A Succubus?" Ivy asked. Ivy was very familiar with the term, having several people referred to her as a Succubus many times and such creatures probably existed somewhere in the universe, but she was more curious how Harley became one. "How?"

"Well... a demon lady flew in here the other day and said she could grant me powers to spring you from the crazy house, which I did, then I got super horny and flew out and then I found-"

"Hello mistress," a soft purring tone greeted Harley. Selina Kyle walked past them, out of her Catwoman costume and wearing very skimpy black underwear. She then headed into the kitchen to make some dinner.

Ivy's eyes widened again. "Is that... Selina?"

"Yes."

"Why did she call you mistress?" Ivy asked, very confused at this point.

"Well umm... we kinda fucked on the roof of an art gallery," Harley made another confession.

"You're kidding right?" Ivy assumed. She knew that both Selina and Harley were bi, but never knew they were  _that_  attracted to each other and considering how Selina was, it would have been more likely that Selina would have been the dominant one if they were ever to enter a relationship.

"Nope, not kidding. And now she...worships me, I think. I dunno what the right word is."

"Love slave," Ivy told her. A favourite phrase of hers.

"Right, right, that."

Ivy groaned, realising what a mess Harley had gotten herself into again, but then smiled, since Harley's messes were the best kind of messes. "So... how do I fit into all this?"

"Well... if I can use my powers to seduce anyone, I thought the best challenge for it would be... you. and plus, you're the reason I agreed to having this magic stuff in the first place."

"You don't have to do that, Harley," Ivy said with a voice full of adoration. "I love you. There isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't do to put a smile on your face and a kiss on your lips."

"I love you too, but if I can conquer the heart of the sexiest girl I know," Harley told her, holding Ivy's hands. "I can rule the whole damned world with this new power of mine."

"Harley, you're a troublemaker, not a world conqueror," Ivy corrected her, giggling softly

She shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. And honestly, this world's too fucked up anyways so why would anyone bother to conquer it?"

Ivy smiled again. "But then again, if it means I get to be in love with you forever," she considered Harley's generous offer. "Then, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Well it might... see you'll probably end up like kitty cat, all loving and submissive," Harley explained the drawbacks of her powers. "You most likely won't be your usual self ever again."

Ivy sighed. "But...what if I don't want that? What if I just want to love you like I always have?"

"But you will, you will," Harley told her. "Trust me, it might be different for you. Since you're... kinda of a seducer already."

"Do you really know that?" Ivy asked, very skeptical.

"Hang on a sec," Harley said to her. Harley then said something in her own head.  _Hey Daemorin, I need you again_

_What is it Harleen?_

_Is it possible to make someone more free willed when they become a love slave?_

_Oh yes it's certainly possible. You can share a portion with your power to make another mortal part Succubi, so they can rule at your side and become your mate._

_Ah, thankies!_

_No problem, enjoy your love, dear Harleen._

"Yeah it's totally gonna be alright for you."

"How do you know?" Ivy wondered, really not sure what Harley just did.

"I have some weird mind-link with the lady that gave me powers," Harley informed her. "She said it would be fine."

Ivy rolled her eyes and looked at Harley. "Just promise me one thing. Promise that we can still make love like we used to."

"Oh you betcha!" Harley promised, nodding profusely. She didn't want Ivy to have any doubts now.

Ivy held her hand tightly, trusting her faitfully. "Then do it. Go all out on me."

Harley gulped. "Alright, here goes nothing." She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, now glowing purple and staring straight into the green, beautiful, center of Ivy's soul. "I love you, red."

"I love you too, Harley," Ivy whispered.

The glow in Harley's eyes began to glow deeper. "You're the best girlfriend ever, I want you to always know that."

She nodded. "I know, Harley."

Harley stroked her cheeks. "You just need to relax, let me care for you, as you have done for me.

"Will I… really remember who I used to be?" Ivy asked again, wanting to make sure.

"Oh yeah," Harley answered Ivy. "I'll make you queen of my kingdom." She then pressed her lips on Ivy's, kissing the beautiful plant woman very passionately, the usual taste of Ivy's lips sending her to heaven and back.

As they kissed, Ivy felt power flowing into her: Harley's magic, she assumed. It was now power she had ever felt before. She had held power over plants, people, even the earth itself, but this was more, so much more.

Harley opened her mouth, sliding her tongue into Ivy's and dipping the beautiful woman into her arms, like the hopeless romantic she was.

Ivy moaned as Harley kissed her, pleasure filling her body up like the green blood in her exposed veins.

Harley kept kissing Ivy. This was deeper than she had kissed Selina, but she knew Ivy wanted it, deserved it, craved it. Ivy was her soulmate for life and as such, love was the force that kept them together.

Ivy was practically clinging to Harley at this point, being killed and reborn over a dozen times just from the feeling of Harley's magical lips alone. She was so in love, more in love than she had ever been with Harley.

Eventually, Harley pulled away from the kiss, panting softly and touching foreheads with Ivy like a couple in an old romcom.

Ivy sighed, both surprised, elated and out of breath.. "Harley...that was..."

"Dvine? Magical? Enchanting?" Harley attempted to finish her lover's sentence, but knew she wouldn't come close.

"Electric," Ivy then finished.

Harley smirked. "You're Poison Ivy, not Livewire." Harley examined Ivy over. Her magic had altered her lover slightly. Her eyes were purple like Selina's but she had spurted a set of bat wings on her back, green like the colour of her skin. Her outfit wasn't any different, but it did look a bit more... revealing than usual, and Ivy was very much used to walking around in the nude.

Ivy smiled. "How do I look, baby?" She inquired, love in her voice as always.

"Like a sexy venus flytrap," Harley remarked, in a teasing manner. Just because her girlfriend was different, didn't mean Harley couldn't have fun with her.

Ivy rolled her eyes and giggled. Demon or not, she was still the same.

Selina then arrived back in the room. "Mistress, why does Ivy look different?" She asked, eying over Ivy's new attire.

Harley kissed Selina on the cheek. "Ivy is now my mate, kitty. She is to be treated just like me, understood?"

"Yes, mistress," Selina responded dutifully.

Ivy smiled and looked at Selina, cupping her cheeks and kissing her lips. She could feel the connection of love between all three of them through her. They were more than just the Gotham Sirens. They were the Gotham Queens, ruling as a threesome, well more like a couple with a very loyal servant. Selina kissed back, always accepting of kisses no matter who her mistress was. She was the love slave.

Ivy felt herself growing need for lust at this point, as she and Selina started to make out, but realised that for her first fucking as a Succubus, she'd prefer to do it with the one who made her this way.

Soon she and Selina pulled away, Ivy looking down at the loyal kitten. "We both belong to Harley, now and forever."

Selina smiled, happily. "I understand."

As Selina walked away, Ivy took Harley's hands again, looking into her eyes. "Harley... I'm feeling a bit horny right now, is that normal?" She asked her, even though she already knew herself, but preferred Harley to explain to her.

"Totally normal," Harley informed her.

Ivy grinned. "Good, because if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to thank my mistress for this gift of her power." She said, seductively.

"How do wish to thank me?" Harley inquired, pretending not to know.

Ivy answered her by pressing Harley's lips with her own, a soft tingling sensation going between their flesh like a charged, electric current.

Harley grinned and wrapped her arms around Ivy, kissing the beautiful plant woman once again.

Ivy picked up Harley in her arms and carried her to their bedroom, laying the beautiful Succubus onto her bed with ease. Ivy never used to be that high in terms of strength, but this new power had eliminated that weakness.

"Strip for me, please mistress," Ivy requested. Before Harley became a succubi, Ivy was always the one to be dom during sex, with Harley as a little submissive bitch. Why bother changing things now?

Harley clicked her fingers, and she became fully naked. Her naked form was still beautiful to Ivy, as it had always been. Every cute curve, limb and fibre of Harley's being was still adorable.

Ivy then climbed on top, pressing her sweet lips over Harley's soft flesh, gently soothing and tickling the little Succubus like she was her own pet.

Harley giggled and softly moaned. Ivy was feeling much better than Selina to her, like the portion of her power she had leant her had amplified the pleasure she would feel a thousand fold.

Ivy began groping Harley's breasts, rubbing her pert nipples playfully.

Harley giggled again, this time with both amusement and love. "Hehe, that tickles red!"

Ivy smiled. "I know." She continued to play with one breast, her other hand slipping between Harley's legs and cupping her pussy, stroking it like it was her girlfriend's cute nose.

"Mmmmm," Harley then sighed softly. "Much better," she moaned with a hint of adoration in her voice.

Ivy gently rubbed Harley's pussy with her fingertips, nibbling lightly on one of the Succubus' nipples with her teeth.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Harley felt a subtle cold shiver down her spine, one that tingled all of her nerves.

Ivy smiled happily. "How would you like me to make love with you, mistress?"

Harley smirked playfully. "You know what I like. Do your fucking best to me, my mate."

Ivy grinned. "As you wish." Seconds later, a group of four large vines rose up from the ground, coiling gently around Harley's wrists and ankles and lifting her into the air. They spread her legs, exposing her pussy and ass to Ivy. "Would you like my vines to pleasure you? Or me?"

Harley became overwhelmed with the lustful thoughts, her eyes glowing bright purple as her sex drive kicked into full gear. "Both! Both! This slut wants both!" She spurted out, horny as fuck.

Ivy called up three more vines, all of which had some kind of strange growth at the top of them that made them look very phallic.

Harley began to drool, She could sense an intelligence in the vines, imbued by ivy, an intelligence that had only one purpose. To fuck her brains out.

As if on cue, each of the three vines moved towards Harley, approaching her mouth, pussy, and ass respectively. They pressed against them, but didn't enter. Ivy smiled. "What would you like my vines to do to you, mistress?"

"Fuck me!" Harley cried lustfully, fully in heat.

The three vines then thrust forcefully inside of Harley, making their way into the Succubus.

Harley gagged slightly at the one in her mouth, but felt pleasured from all three, each one now inside of her slender, demonic form.

The three vines began to thrust vigorously in and out of Harley's body, fucking her relentlessly. All the while, Ivy was standing to one side, watching and pleasuring herself with another vine.

Harley felt all the vines fuck her hard with all their might and power. She was getting so charged from this sex. It was as if she was in an orgy with a thousand whores.

Ivy smiled lustfully, watching the vines fucking her mistress. She loved doing this: having that sexy clown slut at her mercy was a massive turn-on for her.

Harley was crying tears of joy, having never been fucked this good. She was so happy to have made ivy her mate, so she could fuck her this good forever.

The vines began to thrust even deeper inside of Harley. If Harley were to look down, she would see a small bulge in her lower stomach from the vine in her pussy.

But Harley couldn't look down. Heck, she couldn't even move a muscle in her body. The pleasure was just too good for her.

She could feel the vines deep inside of her; the vine in her mouth had long since begun fucking her throat, travelling down her oesophagus with no problems.

Ivy was still pleasuring herself with the vine, being so turned on herself. Harley was hers and she would do anything for her now. She was her queen, her beautiful, amazing queen. Ivy moaned in pleasure, feeling her orgasm building.

Harley could feel her orgasm building too. She wanted to hold it back so badly, but she had no power, no power at all.

Ivy looked over at Harley lustfully. "You want them to fill you up?" She said, panting from her own fucking.

Harley tried her best to nod with the green plant member in her mouth.

Ivy smiled, her eyes watering.. "When I cum, so will they."

Ivy then started to fuck herself harder with her fine, moaning louder and louder. "Oh, Harley..." Ivy moaned. "Yes...yes! Harley...! HARLEEEEEEYYYYY!" She screamed loudly as she began to cum around the vine.

The Plant vines shot green chlorophyll cum into Harley, like out of control fire hoses. Harley felt herself fill with the green juice, climaxing herself and glowing with energy, Harley panted loudly once the vine in her mouth had retreated to Ivy's body.

"Thank you, Red..." Harley said softly, in deep, loving gratitude.

Ivy smiled, holding Harley's hand. "You have my goop all over your face mistress, would you like me to clean it up?"

"No, I can do it myself," Harley assured her mate. "God, that was amazing."

Ivy smiled. "I love you, Harley," Ivy told her.

"I know, and there's something I wanna do Ivy... something I've wanted to do for a long time." Harley had been thinking about this ever since she got her powers, and possibly before that. It was a simple question, but one Harley knew she would have to ask at some point in hers and Ivy's relationship.

"What is it?" Ivy inquired.

Harley looked into Ivy's eyes and smiled, crying a little bit. "Ivy... will you marry me?"

Ivy nodded and grinned. "Of course I will."

Harley squealed "Yay!" She jumped into Ivy's arms, hugging her tight and crying heavily into her eyes.

Ivy smiled and hugged her tight. "I want to be with you forever Harley. You make me so happy and I'll be the best wife I can be for you."

"I'll give you the best wedding ever, red," Harley promised through her tears, before she kissed her again tenderly.

Selina walked into the room. "Mistress, is everything okay?" She inquired.

Harley pulled away from Ivy's lips. "Oh hey kitty, could you go and steal the best wedding dress you can find for me?" She requested. "I'll give you an extra good fucking if you do.

She smiled, loyally. "As you wish, mistress."

"Good girl," Harley told her, her eyes glowing softly.

As Selina left, Ivy kissed Harley again. "You didn't need to have her do that."

"Nah, just felt like it," Harley admitted. "Come on, you wanna go watch cartoons and snuggle together?"

"You betcha," Ivy eskimo kissed Harley on the nose, carrying her beautiful demon fiancee out of the room. Harley and Ivy were happy together, and they would take the world by storm as wife and wife.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's some sweeeeet, sweeet, Harliy yeah! Okay I'll stop now. But yeah, Harley and Ivy are going to marry and Selina is going to be one happy bridesmaid, or will she? Find out next time as the Cat... comes face to face with a certain Bat. and It's not the one your thinking of.

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Playing With Batgirl

Chapter 3 - Playing With Batgirl

 

Barbara Gordon rested on a rooftop in the Gotham Shopping district, eyeing the street below with a pair of binoculars. Ever since she had recovered from the injury that had once put her in a wheelchair, Barbra was glad to be finally doing what she did best, fighting crime in Gotham as Batgirl, although she did still do her work as Oracle though as well, finding a happy medium between fighting crime and assisting crime fighters.

Bruce and Dick had worried that this would put a stress on her, but Babs didn't mind. She had been at this for nearly seven years at this point. She wasn't the Commissioner's little girl anymore, she was her own woman.

But tonight, the fish weren't biting. The shopping district was quieter than a church mouse.

Barbara sighed.  _Maybe I should move somewhere else_ She thought to herself, figuring that it was pointless to stay in a location where there was no crime to be fought.

Suddenly, she noticed a familiar face running along a nearby rooftop, a slender woman clad in a catsuit. Catwoman. She seemed to be dragging a large white bag over her shoulder.

"Now, I wonder what we have here," Barbara remarked. Catwoman always stole valuable things, but that bag looked like it was her dry cleaning. If she wanted to take that, she'd have just gone during the day. This didn't make sense. She pulled out her grapple gun and fired it at the building in front of Catwoman, launching herself over to the rooftop, and in Selina's path. "Game's over, kitty cat."

Selina smirked, her eyes glowing purple. "I have no quarrel with you, Bat-brat."

"Sorry, but I have to disagree and must request you return that stolen item," Barbara told her, folding her arms in an authoritative manner. She liked doing that. She felt like she was channeling her father.

"Can't do that. My mistress requires it," Catwoman answered, sharpening her claws and charging at Babra with unnatural speed. It was like she had tapped into the speed force and used its power for her own gain.

Barbara doged Selina's claws as they tried to shred her costume, managing to trip up the feline villain to the floor.

Catwoman dropped her bag as Barbara stood over her. "I gave you a fair warning."

"Then here's mine, stay out of my way." Catwoman threw her whip and wrapped it around Barbara's foot, before pulling her over to a nearby skylight. Barbara lost her balance fell through the glass, feeling herself free flooring into a department store. She pulled out her grappling hook in the nick of time, firing the cable to an upper floor and launching herself to safety.

As she dusted the broken glass off her body, she looked up at Catwoman, who was gazing down on her with her purple stare. What was with Catwoman tonight? Usually, the feline would have never had the strength, agility or speed to do what she had done. She needed to know why and she had a gut feeling it was to do with whatever happened to her eyes, those purple, alluring… lustful eyes.

"Hey, Cats!" Barbara called. "I'm still here by the way!"

Catwoman turned around, smirking at her. "I knew you'd make it out alive."

"Sure you don't wanna finish me off?" Barbara wondered. She knew she was generalising here, but she knew someone like Catwoman couldn't resist a fair fight and tonight… there was something about that was starting to feel… attractive to her,

Catwoman did a backflip through the smashed skylight, landing in front of Barbara, purring like always. "I never could resist a challenge, especially from Bruce's little apprentice."

"I'm not some sidekick," Barbara corrected her. She hated it when people called her that.

"Tell me, sweetie," Selina then said alluringly. "You think you can just come back to crime fighting after being in that chair for all that time? The underworld isn't the same as it once was, and honestly, I don't think you're ready for it."

"Oh that's rich! Coming from the woman who dresses like a cat," Barbra retorted.  _A very sexy cat_ , she thought.

"Do you like my costume?" Catwoman asked, having picked up on Barbara's attraction via a sixth sense. "I know someone who'd love yours."

"Who?"

"My new mistress," Catwoman purred, walking close to Barbra, licking her lips in a way that sent a shiver down Barbara's spine. "I think she'd love it if I brought to her and made you part of our little circle."

"What new mistress? Wait… is she the one who increased your power, and made you super fast like that?"

"Yes, this was just a favour to her," Catwoman said, looking dead into Barbara's eyes now. "She has good intentions, and if we were to share our power with you, you could become the best crime fighter in this city, and maybe…" Catwoman then took Barbara's hands. "We could be partners in both crime fighting," she smiled, "and in love."

Barbara was sweating now. She could feel her attraction to Selina getting stronger, gravity working between them. She was seriously considering her offer right now, a chance to be just as powerful and maybe… put that power to good use. It would certainly show Dick and Bruce a thing or two. She then smiled, a purple glint in her eyes. "Then the only thing I have to say is… yes."

Selina smirked. "Perfect." She then pressed her soft lips to Barbara's, kissing her with her new demonic energy.

Barbara felt the energy flowing from Selina's lips into hers, filling her body like water from a drinks fountain.

Selina started to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around the caped crime fighter, her lips locked to Barbra's with unnatural chains of lust.

"Mmm..." Barbara opened her mouth, allowing Selina to slip her tongue inside, to let her mouth take her.

Selina's tongue slid into Barbra, dipinging the young woman into her arms, her soft claws stroking Barbara's soft, pink cheeks.

Barbara held on tightly to Selina, her mind lost in a swirling vortex of pure lust as her yellow gloves gripped Selina's arms, not wanting to be apart from her beautiful kissing.

Selina enjoyed tasting Barbara's mouth, the beautiful bat-girl being so submissive. It was a wonder to her know why she never went for her instead of Bruce. Barbara was so sweet and innocent, but just as feisty, her kind of girl.

Barbara soon pulled away from the kiss. "Fuck me, Selina," she whispered in a husky voice. "Please fuck me." She was starting to feel the change, the change to becoming Selina's love slave.

Selina looked into Barbara's eyes, now the same deep purple as hers. She grinned. Barbra was hers now. Now to show her she meant it. "Deal." She then led Barbra to a nearby corridor, just as darkened as the rest of the building. She then pinned the young woman against the wall, kissing and gently biting her leathery neck.

Barbara pulled off her cowl, boots, and gloves, moaning in pleasure as Selina then kissed her bare naked breasts, her head arching backwards in joy.

Catwoman gazed at the now naked woman, her ginger-red hair now flowing down her back, and a bare, soft pussy between her legs, dripping with pure wetness. She purred. This was going to be a treat.

Barbara laid down on the floor, spreading her legs so that her ass and pussy were bared to Selina. "Please...please fuck me..." she whispered, sounding as if she were begging, but she was just very, very horny.

Selina removed her own cowl, revealing her own short black hair. She then got down and responded to Barbra's request, gently kissing her pussy and her asshole.

Barbara moaned in pleasure as Selina's lips pressed against her flesh, being just as good on her own lips as they were on her lower lips.

Selina found her sweet spot in Barbara's folds, her tongue sliding all over the beautiful pussy. She gently stroked a soft claw in there as well, not too hard, after all, she wanted to give Barbra pleasure, not pain.

"Selina...!~" Barbara moaned.

Selina egourged herself on Barbra's folds, making out with her pussy so tenderly, Barbara's lips would have gotten jealous if they could.

"Oh, fuck...yes...eat me..." Barbara desired, moaning like the loyal love slave she was.

"Mmmm you like this don't you," Selina assumed, still feasting on her lustful meal, wanting to get the main course over with so she could drink her dessert.

"Yes...!" Barbara loudly whispered.

"Mmmmm," Selina purred more as she could hear Barbara's breathing start to hasten and quicken, her orgasm nearing very closely, the first one of the night, the first one of many to come.

"Selina!" Barbara cried out. She was teetering on the edge of her orgasm at this point.

Selina slid her tongue and fingers into Barbra, wanting her to cum for her, to release the new love she was building for her and to make her mine.

Almost immediately, Barbara's hips thrust up, and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Selina felt her juices dripping from her pussy as she climaxed for the first time, both of them glowing with purple demonic power.

Selina lapped up the cum just as easily as she had done Harley's. "Mmmm, purrfect."

Barbra panted softly, her tongue out of her mouth. "Selina... can I have more?" She requested.

Selina nodded. Her new love was not done yet, and Selina didn't want her to be. She was starting to adore Barbra now. She wanted to care for her, protect her and give her this pleasure every second of every day. She loved her. She crawled onto Barbra slenderly, looking into her eyes. "You may." She then pressed her lips against Barbara's again, kissing the beautiful woman passionately.

Barbara kissed back, but this time, she pushed Selina against the wall, taking control of the situation.

"MMmmmmm!" Selina moaned, her eyes widening in surprise. She hadn't expected Barbra to have that much energy, but she would let her new playmate have her fun. She deserved it.

Barbara smiled, horny as ever. "Spread 'em."

Selina got out of her costume, completely naked on the cold floor, but the essence of Harley within her meant she had no feeling of warmth or cold, only love and lust. She opened her legs out to Barbra, the young woman grinning as she saw Selina's spread, wet pussy.

Barbara gazed hungrily at Selina's wet folds, licking her lips.

Selina wicked, grinning and curling a finger at Barbra, enticing her to come closer. "Come on, my little bat-love. You know you want me."

Barbara covered Selina's pussy with her mouth, her tongue delving into the depths of the soft, pink flesh, finding themselves between Selina's labia and into her deep walls.

"Ah," Selina gently moaned as Barbara got to it, eating her like a little pet bat. She felt just as good as when Harley had ate her, but maybe just a little bit more so with Barbara. She wanted to keep her now. She hoped that Harley wouldn't mind her being a part of the family now.

Barbara was in ecstasy in the taste of Selina. Her clit, folds, vulva, walls, they were all hers for the taking and she loved it.

"Ohh...oh, Batgirl..." Selina moaned her name, lust and love mixing together in her heart from Barbara's licking.

Barbara kept on her assault. She belonged to Selina now. Was it wrong to be love with a villain, or in Selina's case, an anti-hero. If it was so wrong, she didn't want to be right.

Selina panted deeply, feeling Barbara's tongue move within her like a wet tentacle. Was this as good as the one that Ivy used on her mistress? Fuck no, but it was good, and she loved it.

Soon, Barbara had an idea. As she continued eating Selina's pussy, she slipped a finger into the older woman's ass.

"Oooooh!" Selina moaned a bit louder. Barbara was being very naughty, and Selina loved naughty girls. They were the best ones to have fun with.

Barbara smiled, flicking Selina's clit with her tongue as she began finger-fucking her asshole, the small opening in Selina's rear being a perfect fit for her fingers.

"Ahhhhh!" Selina could feel herself growing near and near. Soon she would orgasam and Barbara would belong to her forever, even though she already had been from the moment their lips first touched.

"Come on, kitty," Barbara purred, putting a finger into Selina's pussy and fingering her in both holes. "Cum for me," she begged, being very dominant.

Selina groaned lustfully as she came, releasing juices over Barbara's hands, which the young crime fighter tasted happily with her tongue.

Selina then sat up, kissing the ginger with love. "You're a feisty little bat aren't you?"

Babara giggled. "I belong to you now, Selina." She then captured Selina's lips again, the two women making out for a few moments on the floor of the store, embraced in each other's loving arms.

Selina smiled as their session ended, stroking Barbara's hair. "Come, it's time you met the rest of the harem."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, back in their apartment on the other side of the city, the newly engaged Harley and Ivy were cuddling on the couch, Ivy gazing at the new ring Harley had made for her using her demon powers.

Ivy smiled. "I love you, Harley, the ring is so perfect and I couldn't have been with a better woman as my wife."

Harley chuckled. "I'm no mere woman anymore, Red."

Ivy rested her red-headed beauty on Harley's breasts, smiling. "I hope we can get married very soon. All this waiting is killing me."

"Oh we will," Harley promised. "As soon as Kitty brings your dress home."

As if on cue, the door to the apartment opened and Selina walked in, carrying Ivy's dress in a bag slung over her shoulder. "I have returned my mistresses," she announced her arrival, slinking towards them.

Harley smiled. "Welcome home, Kitty," She greeted her. "We were just talking about you, did you bring the dress?"

"I did," Selina replied, placing the large white bag on the table. "And I brought you two another little present.

Harley grinned. "Ooooh, Kitty you shouldn't have. What is it?"

Selina stood to one side, as Bat-girl walked into the room, her eyes glowing the usual shade of purple and a warm smile on her lips.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Selina, what's Batgirl doing here? Are you trying to ruin our fun by ratting us out to batman?"

"No, mistress. I've charmed Bat-girl to our ways," Selina replied, embracing her new lover. "She loves me and wants to become part of our little group."

Harley grinned. "Well, we aren't exactly doing anything bad here," She jumped off the couch and walked over to her. "So if we make her part of us, what do you want, Kitty? I mean you probably didn't just bring Batgirl home to make Ivy and me happy."

Selina smiled. "I'm happy you asked." She then got down on one knee in front of Barbara. "Mistress, will you allow me to take my new pet as my wife when you wed Ivy?" She propsed.

Harley nodded happily. "Of course you can, love is love after all."

Selina then looked at Batgirl. "So, what is your answer, sweetie? Will you be my wife?"

Batgirl smiled. "My answer is yes. I will be yours forever"

Selina then gave Batgirl a passionate kiss, cementing their engagement and holding each other close, like they were already married.

Ivy smiled. "Love is truly blossoming here," she made a plant pun, that made Harley giggled slightly.

Harley then looked at Batgirl. "So... Batgirl, can we know your secret identity?" She asked. "I mean if you're gonna be one of us, we might wanna know what's under that mask of yours."

Batgirl shook her head. "No, my mistress. I want to keep my real identity a secret from you and Ivy until I am wed to Selina."

"Seems a bit fishy to me," Ivy admitted.

"I assure you mistress, I have nothing to hide from you," Batgirl told her, honestly.

Ivy then smiled. "Very well, I sense you are honest."

Harley then grinned. "Okay, Bats, let's make you part of the family!" She then gave Batgirl a kiss, infusing her with her own essence, letting the girl belong to her.

Barbara's eyes glowed a deeper purple, her transformation from human to love slave complete. "I live to serve you, mistress," she stated.

Harley looked at all of her girlfriends. "So ladies, what do you say we go out on the town and have a big ol party to welcome Batgirl to the group!"

Ivy smiled, her hand on Harley's chest. "If it's all the same to you, mistress...I'd rather stay here and have some fun with our new guest."

Harley nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want, sweetie. Go and kiss the Bat."

Ivy smirked, gladly. She then walked over to Batgirl, kissing her passionately and holding her in her arms. As their lips parted, Ivy picked up their new playmate and carried her to the bedroom, Batgirl kissing her delicious green cheeks.

Harley and Selina watched on, Harley grinning. "You did good, cats. Now, would you like your reward?"

"Yes please," she answered, smirking lustfully.

Harley then passionately kissed Selina, wrapping her arms around her love slave and pushing her to the floor, undressing her with love magic.

The two mistresses made passionate love to their beautiful love slaves, all of them with wedding bells on their minds and wedding nights on their lust-filled hearts

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Next time it's wedding time! and you're all invited hehe :3 Now the next chapter will be the last main chapter of this fic, but I am gonna make two bonus chapters for it as well at some point, so all three will come out at the same time, so stay tuned!

I'll see you all then.


	4. Chapter 4 - You Are Demonically Invited

Chapter 4 - You Are Demonically Invited

 

The big day was finally here for Harley and her loving girlfriends. It had been a long time in the waiting, but Harley and Ivy were finally getting married. After all the years they had spent together, now felt just right for them both and if Selina and Batgirl wanted to join in on the action, who were they to ask. They were all one big family, a family soon to be united in holy matrimony.

All the girls were waiting in Harley's apartment, Ivy getting changed into her dress in the other room. Harley and the others were waiting, Selina cuddling Batgirl on the couch and Harley waiting on a chair patiently.

"Are you nervous, mistress?" Batgirl asked, concerned for her mistress.

Harley cackled in delight. "Are you kiddin me?! I never felt so elated in my life!" She grinned. "Today is my wedding day, of course I'm super happy!"

"My bride was just concerned, mistress," Selina responded. "It is our duty to watch out for your wellbeing." Selina had become the most loyal and respectful of Harley's lovers, and as such she got the most rewards.

"I appreciate it, Kitty," Harley replied. "But really, I'm fine."

"So… once Mistress Ivy is ready, what happens then?" Batgirl asked. They hadn't really planned out the details of the marriage, but now was a good time.

Harley smiled. "Well, I was thinking we might go to city hall and I'll use my powers to brainwash people into letting us marry there." She smiled. "I mean, if we're gonna make it official, we might as well do it legally, but we could always hijack an actual wedding."

Selina giggled. "Sounds like fun, as long as no one will be hurt. I'd hate for innocent victims to come in the way of our union."

"Who said anything about anyone gettin hurt?" Harley remarked. "This is a day of love, not pain."

At that moment, the door to Ivy's room unlocked and the beautiful red-head poked her eyes out through the crack. "Okay ladies, are you ready?" she asked them.

Harley and the others turned, Harley grinning profusely with glee. It was time to see Ivy in all of her bridal beauty. "We're ready, Red."

Ivy gently slinked out of her bedroom, smile on lips. The dress was very simple, white, wide skirt, flower patterns all over. She had long white gloves that led up to her elbows and a simple rose was in her hair. "Do I look pretty?"

Harley got up and took Ivy's hands. "You look bridalicious!" She then leaned in to kiss Ivy, but the plant woman paused her lips with a slender, gloved finger.

"Not yet, Harley," Ivy replied, booping her nose. "Kisses come later, remember?"

"We're not exactly playin by normal rules, Red," Harley flirted, winking at her mate in a teasing manner.

Ivy giggled. "I'm glad I'm marrying you. All my life, I thought my love for my plants would overwhelm my other feelings, and then you fell into my word." she then cupped Harley's cheek. "And for that, I am thankful, my mistress."

Selina cleared her throat. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt. my Engaged Mistresses, but there's something might wanna see."

Harley and Ivy turned around to see a little black butterfly floating by the window, trying desperately to get inside.

Harley's eyes widened. "She's back!" She then rushed to the window and opened it, letting the little butterfly fly inside on a whim, the small creature landing on the table in the middle of the apartment.

"Wait, why is that important?" Batgirl asked.

Almost immediately after Batgirl finished her sentence, the butterfly was surrounded in a pillar of black energy, transforming into the familiar form of Daemorin. The succubus smiled at Harley. "Hello, Harleen. I see you have done well with the gift I gave to you."

"Daemy!" Harley sqeualed in joy, hugging the demon. "I missed you."

"Wait who is this?" Batgirl then wondered, having not yet been told the full story of how Harley got her powers.

"I am Daemorin," the succubus replied, regarding Batgirl with a calm gaze. "I am the one who gave Harleen her powers."

Batgirl blushed. "Then, I am your humble servant, oh Supreme Mistress." She, Selina and Ivy then bowed in respect to Daemorin.

"These ladies are very good love slaves, Harleen," Daemorin admitted. "You chose well."

Harley giggled. "Thanks, I've gotten really good with my sexy powers."

"I can tell," the demon remarked, smiling. "I can see I was not mistaken in gifting them to you."

"What brings you to our abode, Daemorin?" Ivy wondered.

"I wanted to see how Harley was doing with her powers," she explained. "She hasn't telepathically contacted me in a while, so I wanted to see if she was doing fine." She tilted Harley's chin with her hand. "And it seems I was right."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I'm actually going to be marrying my mate today," Harley informed her. "So, it would be a honour if you were here with us."

"Marriage?" Daemorin's eyes widened in glee. "Oh Harleen that's wonderful!"

Harley smiled. "Yeah, I know, but don't make a big deal about it. People get married all the time."

Daemorin grinned. "Well then, if are wishing to marrying your love slaves, then you must come and wed in the demon realm. It's always a very joyous occasion when two succubi find one another and wish to spread their love and lust with their harem."

"Demon realm?" Ivy asked.

"My home dimension, where all succubi hail from," Daemorin explained.

"Sounds fun!" Harley exclaimed.

"Oh it's more than just fun," Daemorin replied. "In fact, if you allow me to be one to perform this marriage, I would be eternally grateful." She then winked at Harley.

"What the heck, let's do it!" Harley agreed.

"Excellent," Daemorin said, smiling in delicious glee. "Now, if you ladies are going to be marrying each other, you'll need some new threads."

"I already have a dress," Ivy pointed out. "I'm quite fine with it actually."

"I can see that, and it looks beautiful on you," Daemorin commented. "But really, I can make all four of you into beautiful brides. Allow me to take the reins for this. It's the least I can do for Harleen and her lovers."

"Well, it does save us some time," Selina noted.

Harley smiled and kissed Daemorin's cheek. "Do your best, demon lady."

Daemorin smirked. "Oh, I intend to."

xXx

 

Some time later, in a place where time and space had little to no meaning, a large group of succubi gathered in the halls of a demonic chapel. Weddings in the demon world were like the royal weddings of the mortal realm, always big, always pompous and always a joyous celebration.

At the altar, Daemorin stood, wearing a very skimpy tuxedo-like outfit, acting as the minister. "Fellow sisters!" she began. "We gather here in this holy place to witness a joining of hearts and of spirits. The newest member of our race, a mortal named Harleen Quinzel, has decided to wed her mate and let two of her own love slaves be wed as well. Marriage is a holy state in our world. Let us be the ones to guide them into it."

Suddenly a demonic-sounding organ started to pipe up an earth wedding march, signalling the ceremony to start.

"Now enter," Daemorin stated. "THE DEMON BRIDES!"

The doors to the chapel then swung open as the bridal chorus began, the four beautiful brides walking down the aisle in single file.

Harley was at the front, being the head of the harem of course. She wore a very beautiful white gown, with a very vide skirt and long gloves, looking very much like a fairytale princess. On her head was a tiara and trailing down behind her was a long, slender veil.

Ivy followed, being Harley's mate. Her gown from before had been upgraded significantly. The bottom half of her skirt was much wider, her gloves now completely covered her arms and there was much more flower patterns over her gown. On her head, her flower was still there, but there was a long veil trailing behind her as well, and a much large one draped over her face and upper body.

Selina was next, wearing a more modest, but more revealing dress. She too had long gloves and a small, silky cape behind her as well. She had a large veil perched on her head, decorated with beautiful roses, with a smaller veil hiding her purple, lustful eyes.

Last but not least was Batgirl, who's dress seemed the most different out of all of them. It was a combination of her usual costume with a beautiful, princess wedding dress, with the wide skirt and beautiful design to match. On her head was a veil styled in the way of her usual cowl, with holes to still show her eyes. There was a second veil trailing behind her, as well as a much longer version of her usual cape.

All four of the beautiful brides walked towards the altar, each one as happy as the rest, their hearts full of utter devotion to their respective soulmates.

Daemorin smiled as the brides arrived at the altar, admiring her handiwork with their dresses, beautiful in white. She walked forward to the four ladies and bowed in respect. "Good day to you, fair maidens," she greeted them.

Harley smiled, bowing slightly. "You too, demon lady."

Daemorin looked the brides over. "You four are here to pledge an undying bond of trust and devotion to each other, to become a truly beautiful family. Who wishes to be joined first?"

Selina and Batgirl stepped forward. "We would like that honour. It's only fair that our mistresses let us be joined before them."

Harley nodded in approval. "Go right ahead, Kitty."

Daemorin smiled. "Very well. Please come forward and prepare to be wed."

They did as they were instructed, stepping up in front of Daemorin.

Selina held Batgirl's hand, very happy to have chosen a bat as her spouse, even if she wasn't her first choice.

"Dearly beloved, we shall now unite these two chosen souls in the bonds of marriage and joy," Daemorin orated. She looked at Selina. "My dear, do you take this woman to be your lustfully wedded wife, to kiss, to love and to pleasure for the rest of your life?"

"I do," Selina agreed.

Daemorin then gazed at Batgirl. "And do you, my sweet, take this woman to be your lustfully wedded wife, to kiss, to love, and to pleasure for the rest of your life?"

"Oh, I do," Batgirl replied, nodding happily.

Daemorin created a pair of silver wedding rings in her hands. "Please place these on the finger of your betrothed."

As Batgirl and Selina exchanged rings, Harley smiled. "Aww, they grow up so fast."

Daemorin looked at the couple in front of her with adoration. "Now, I sense you two have something to say to one another and an announcement to make for your mistress?"

"We do," Selina acknowledged.

She then cleared her throat. "Batgirl, although when we first crossed paths I was your enemy, over the years my morality has gone to both sides of the coin. Yet, with the good in my heart, I took you under my wing. I know that together, back in Gotham, we will bring justice and peace and spread our love. I will never break us apart, even if it is impossible to. You are my bat, my only bat. And I love you so much."

Batgirl smiled and began her own vow. "Selina, you've always been a complicated woman, but ever since we've connected and I've become your slave, I've fallen for you deeply. I can see why Bruce found you so fascinating, and I do too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Selina. Because you are the most amazing woman in my life."

Selina reached up, sliding her index finger up under Batgirl's cowl. "May I reveal my bride?" She asked. Now that their vows were complete, it was time for Batigirl's true identity to be finally shown to everyone.

The young heroine smiled. "Yes."

Selina lifted Batgirl's cowl like a veil, revealing her face fully and letting her ginger-red hair flow freely. "What's your name?" Selina asked.

Batgirl gazed into her new wife's eyes. "Barbara. Barbara Gordon."

Harley went wide eyed. "Wait! Batgirl was the daughter of the commissioner!"

Ivy chuckled. "That was unexpected."

"A beautiful name indeed, Miss Gordon," Daemorin commented. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may seal your eternal vows with a kiss."

Barbara wrapped her arms around Selina's neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Selina kissed her back deeply, holding Barbra close as they kissed, everyone in the hall clapping for the first of the two couples.

Barbra felt joy, pure joy, not that she could feel much else now. She and Selina were joined for life.

As they pulled away, Harley smiled. "Congrats you two."

"Thank you, mistress," Selina said. "Now, if you don't mind, I think it's time for the main event."

"Oh I agree," Ivy remarked, holding Harley's arm with a sense of devotion, mixed with the element of lust.

Daemorin looked at the two of them with a sense of pride. "Would the second couple please step forward to be wed?"

Harley and Ivy stepped forward. "I'm so excited, Red!" Harley giggled.

Daemorin watched as Harley and Ivy snuggled up next to each other at the altar, Ivy resting her veiled head on Harley's shoulder. If there was a contest to see who was cutest couple in the demon realm, they would be a good contender.

"Dearly beloved, we shall now unite these two chosen souls in the bonds of Marriage and Joy," she repeated again, looking at the two brides. "My dear, do you take your mate to be your lustfully wedded wife, to kiss, to love and to pleasure for the rest of your life?" She then asked Harley.

"You're damn right I do!" Harley replied.

"And do you my dear take your mistress to be your lustfully wedded wife, to kiss, to love and to pleasure for the rest of your life?" Daemorin asked Ivy.

"I do," Ivy agreed.

"Do you have any personal vows to say?" Daemorin wondered, inquiring if they had anything to say to each other like Selina and Barbra did.

"I do," Ivy replied. She took a deep breath. "Harley, a few days ago I was locked in a cell in arkham, desperate to see you again. When you showed me these powers and brought me freedom once more, you brought me something so much more than love. The power you gave me, the bond you shared with me, me of all people, is the greatest gift you have ever given. I'm not the most perfect wife a girl could ask for, heck I never even thought I would get married myself, but I know that I will never stop loving and being here for you. I love you, Harleen Quinzel and I will be yours forever."

Harley blushed, her eyes brimming with tears. "Red...when I first met you, I thought you were just a friend. I was still in love with...with him. But that night, when he told me to kill you...and I couldn't do it...and...and you promised to help me..." The tears began to flow. "That was when I knew you loved me. And when I realized...I loved you."

Ivy gazed into Harley's eyes, the silver rings appearing on their hands from the mere thought of Harley's mind.

Daemorin smiled at the two of them. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now seal your eternal vows with a kiss."

Harley gazed into Ivy's eyes. "Pam...thanks for saving me from him."

"You are always welcome, Harley," Ivy told her. "Now, come on and kiss this bride already." She then winked at her with love.

Harley lifted Ivy's veil and cupped her cheeks, their lips pressing together in a tender, loving kiss.

Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley, sliding her tongue to passionately kiss her new wife back, dipping her slightly in her arms.

Harley pulled back and let her's and Ivy's foreheads touch, the noise of the applause ringing in their ears and the feeling of love bonding their hearts.

xXx

 

After the ceremony was over, Daemorin had the four brides returned to Harley's apartment. When they arrived in a flash of light, they saw the apartment had been completely changed. Instead of a mere slum, it was a beautiful penthouse on top of the tallest building in Gotham.

"Whoa!" Harley exclaimed in surprise. "Talk about extreme makeover!"

Daemorin hovered behind them. "I hope you like your new home, Harleen," she said. "It's the least I could do for you. Consider it a wedding present."

Harley blushed. "It's very thoughtful of you."

Daemorin kissed Harley's lips. "I hope your little harem grows bigger Harley. I think you'll spread good, pure love through this world. I must leave you now, but if you need me, you know how to find me." She smiled and disappeared in a red flash.

Ivy embraced Harley, kissing her again. "We're finally married, Harley."

"Yeah," Harley replied. "This is the best day of my life, Red, and one I'm glad I spent with you."

Barbara smirked at her fellow women. "Girls, we're all married now, so why don't we go and consummate our unions. I mean, it is the usual thing to do on the wedding night."

"Ooooh, excellent idea, sweetie," Selina purred, licking her lips. "I've been wanting to taste married pussy for some time."

Harley smiled, picking ivy up in her arms. "We'll go and give you girls privacy," Ivy told them.

Harley then kissed Ivy on her cheek and carried her bride to the bedroom with ease, presenting her over the threshold and laying her on the bed. Harley looked at her in one brief moment, reminding herself that all this was real and Ivy and her were married.

Ivy grinned and reached her hand up, pulling Harley's face close to hers and their lips into a tender passionate kiss.

"Mmmm," Harley moaned from her new wife's lips. "I'm gonna do you, Red," she vowed. "I'm gonna make you mine tonight."

"Then by all means," Ivy whispered, seductively. "Take me, mistress."

Harley snapped her fingers, and with a poof, a long, thick cock appeared between her legs. Harley removed her skirt, revealing her member to Ivy. "Want a baby, wifey?" She cooed, playfully.

Ivy blushed. "Yes, Harley," she said softly. "Knock me up, baby."

Harley used her magic to spread Ivy's skirt down the middle and removed her dark green underwear, revealing Ivy's moist, sap-filled pussy. She gently got her head down and gave the pussy a few soft kisses, reminding her plant wife that her pussy belonged to her.

"Harley," Ivy moaned softly. "Ohhh..." She had been fucked by members many times, but Harley's member was the best yet.

Harley got between Ivy's legs, getting up and kissing Ivy's lips and nose, gently pressing her new cock on the tip of Ivy's labia. "Time for my cocky to say hello." She gently slid her sweet, fleshy member into Ivy.

Ivy whimpered as Harley's soft cock slid into her, but she soon felt Harley harden it by will alone, making her moan more. "Ooohh, yes."

Harley smiled, enjoying the delightful sound of Ivy's sweet, tender moans. "Beg for it, Red. Beg for me to fuck you."

"YES!" Ivy lustfully cried out. "Yes, Mistress fuck me good!" She begged mercifully. She wanted more cock inside of her. She wanted to bear Harley's child badly and give Harley the happy family she deserved.

Harley started to pound Ivy, crashing their lips as bride kissed bride. Her hands held Ivy close to her, and her cock slid deeper into the plant woman, coating itself in Ivy's sap.

Harley's hips began to thrust, pumping her cock in and out of Ivy's pussy like a well oiled machine.

"Mmm..." Ivy deeply moaned into Harley's mouth. "I love you..."

"Mmmm, you love my cocky don't you, baby," Harley teased, sliding herself in and out of Ivy with wet, slippery ease.

"Yes..." Ivy hissed in loud whisper. She was in heaven, and she didn't want to come back.

Harley kept pounding her cock into Ivy, wanting her to have the best wedding night of her whole life. She started to hear the sloshy wet sounds of Ivy's folds. She was wetter than a towel and Harley loved it.

Ivy felt in heat. If she was fully a plant, she would wilt. She was lustful for Harley's cock. Such a good length, so wide, so big inside of her and it was all to herself.

Harley began kissing Ivy's neck roughly, hoping to leave a hickey so that everyone would know that she belonged to her.

"Uhhh..." Ivy shivered in delight as Harley dominated her body, her lips having left a beautiful dark green mark on her neck.

Harley kissed Ivy's lips as her cock rode into Ivy's pussy deeply, eventually releasing it's seed into Ivy and both wives orgasming in deep, lustful succubus pleasure.

Harley breathed deeply on Ivy's neck, her eyes glowing their now usual, demonic purple. "Say hello to our child, Mrs Quinzel," she purred, gently pressing her lips on Ivy's now pregnant belly.

Ivy smiled and interlocked her fingers with Harley's. "I love you, my wife."

xXx

 

Downstairs, Selina and Barbara were making out passionately, undressing each other out of their wedding dresses.

"Mmmm, you're a beautiful bride," Selina moaned as her lips met with Barbara's, wrapping her arms around her younger, cuter wife. Her tongue travelled into Barbara's mouth, playing inside and dominating their kiss.

"So are you," Barbara replied, cupping Selina's soft breasts in her free hands, feeling and mushing Selina's skin.

Selina leaned down, gently nibbling on Barbara's neck as she pushed her onto the nearby couch. Both of them were naked at this point, and very hungry for each other.

"Babsy, I wanna eat you," Selina purred, gently licking the skin above Barbara's folds. "Let me take you, and I'll give you my cunt."

Barbara smiled devilishly. "Deal."

Selina planted her rear in her lover's face and got her head down over Barbara's pussy, gently tasting her folds with delicious lust.

Barbara gently stuck her tongue out, eating Selina's own hairy mound while moaning from Selina's tongue.

Selina gasped as Barbara's tongue touched her labia, purring in delight. She then got down and started to eat Barbara in reply.

Barbara moaned, her pussy being a lot more sensitive than Selina's. She gasped for air and buried her face in Selina's folds, licking her wife out.

Selina kept eating on her wife, feeling glad to be able to do this to her every single night now. No waiting for game now, Barbara was the only game for her. A game she was going to beat and get the high score.

"Selina..." Barbara whispered, still licking Selina out and desperate to try and match her wife's movements. She was still a novice when it came to lesbian sex, but it didn't matter. Selina was a good teacher.

Selina was very far ahead in this race, being the master of domination and seduction she was, with Barbara being but a student, but she loved it anyway.

Barbara was feeling Selina's pussy press more and more onto her face, Selina's way of enticing her beloved to eat her. Barbara buried her lips on Selina's pink folds and sent her tongue into her wife.

Selina could feel herself growing wetter and hotter, feeling that Barbara could make her climax at any moment. It soon turned into a contest of who could make who cum first, Selina licking Barbara and Barbara eating Selina out.

It was an intense struggle, one where either of them could be the victor. But there could be only one and it would be decided with feverish moans and creamy juices.

"S-Selina!" Barbara cried. "You're gonna make me..." She lost her voice in that moment, pleasure now dominating every nerve in her body.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Selina purred loudly, eating Barbara's muff one last time, pressing her lips around the sweet labia and sending her tongue inside for one final lick.

"Ahhhhh!" Barbara cried as her juices released, gently shaking.

Selina soon came as well, giving her beloved her dessert which she then lapped up happily.

Harley and Ivy then walked into the room, having just finished their consummation. "You ladies had fun?" Harley wondered.

"Oh yes, mistress," Barbara replied, face still covered in Selina juice.

Selina got up and slkinked over to Harley, kissing her demonic lips with tender passion. "Thank you, Mistress, for letting me wed my Barbara."

Harley smiled, proudly. "Anytime kitty. Come on, we should get some sleep now. I'd rather no one woke up in the morning really cranky."

"Yes, we should," Ivy said, grabbing Harley and pulling her onto the couch. Selina and Barbara joined them, snuggling up to Harley in one big cuddle puddle.

Harley blushed. "Ummm girls, the bed is upstairs."

"This is a good bed," Ivy informed her, threading her fingers in Harley's black and red hair. "I'm the mattress and Selina and Babsy are your blankets."

"And we feel warm next to you," Selina added, resting on Harley's right breast.

"So cosy," said Barbara, purring as she lay on Harley's left breast.

Harley sighed. "You girls never cease to amaze me." She then closed her eyes and relaxed among the bodies of her three beautiful lovers, all four of them never wanting their bond, that Harley had made, to break. They were together now.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so ends the short, but sweet saga of Harley's Harem. I know I said there would be bonus chapters, but with the many ideas I had for them, there would be more bonus chapters than actual chapers and would probably take the focus away from our four main ladies. I hope you all enjoyed reading this cute smut as I did writing it.

See ya next time!


End file.
